Between Me And Death
by Lexicon04
Summary: How Foxface avoided being just a piece in the Capitol's games, and took her fate in her own hands. Because it belonged to no one but her.


Hungry. I am so hungry.

Although the feast occurred only a week ago, the bounty of food in my pack has all gone. Rain never stopped me from obtaining food, not even in District 5, but it stops every other tribute. Therefore I can't steal food without revealing myself to them. Animals also shy away from rain. The stream floods the bank, eliminating any help I might get from greens or roots, and the berries in the arena might not be safe.

Only one berry can I identify as poisonous- nightlock.

Finally I can't stand my aching, empty stomach, and I peep through the small crevice that marks my cave. The coast is clear. Another surprise awaits me, however, when I notice the sun glaring full force outside.

Sun. Animals. Food!

Joyfully, I started to wriggle my way through the crevice, but a loud crashing causes me to run back inside. Peering through the crevice, I see the Girl on Fire and her boyfriend walking through the woods. _How loud can you get? _I thought in disgust. Judging by her pained expression, Lover Boy's lack of stealth bothers her also.

Somehow the boy's real name managed to escape my attention, but the Careers always called him Lover Boy, so I just stick with that.

The Girl on Fire teaches Lover Boy a simple two-note whistle to use as a signal and leaves. She probably didn't want him scaring away all the game. Is that how she got that eleven? Archery? Because she has been trailing around with those arrows since the District 1 and 4 girls died.

Lover Boy whistles the occasional signal, but for some reason he stops whistling and starts gathering roots and berries. My eyes widen at the basket at his feet- food! Apples, goat cheese, rolls, and those berries he's gathering. To my hungry eyes, it looks like a feast. Silent as a mouse, I slowly squeeze through the crevice, sucking in my stomach as I go.

He seems oblivious to everything. Suddenly, I'm glad the stream sounds so loud here. Lover Boy will not hear a thing. Hesitantly, I scoot closer to the basket, keeping a wary eye out for the Girl on Fire.

I wouldn't put it past her to pop up from the bushes and shoot me- without even blinking an eye.

Quickly, I scoop up some berries and pick away part of the goat cheese. After making doubly sure Lover Boy heard nothing, I start running as fast as I can without being heard. Girl on Fire can't be far, she would never stray from her vulnerable and recovering boyfriend.

_She's going to catch me, she's going to catch me, _I thought fearfully, the rhythm of my feet matching the frantic pounding of my heart.

Maybe it was just fear making me hear things, but I could've sworn another pair of footsteps pounded behind me. The boots hammer on the ground, becoming louder with every step.

My running speed vastly increased.

I didn't stop running until I came to the tall grasses nobody dared to approach. I knew I had only minutes before Thresh or Girl on Fire finds me, accompanied by Lover Boy. My breath came in great gasps, from both fear and exertion, and my whole body shook from fatigue.

But my stomach is as persistent as ever, and when I pull out the berries, it growls hungrily. A few berries can't hurt...

As I am obey my stomach's ever-increasing demands, however, someone shouts out, "Stop!"

I turn around, frightened, ready to bolt at any second like a cornered mouse. Thresh looms over me, wielding a wicked looking sword. A weapon that could slice my head off without making a sound, before I even knew the separation had been made. Silent and deadly, like Thresh himself.

"That's nightlock, girl." He said in that deep, menacing tone he embodied. "You don' eat that unless you wanna die."

In a split second, we both realize the impact of these words.

For a second, I hesitate. If the berries enter my mouth, in less than a minute I'll be flat-out dead.

But if I discard the nightlock, eventually Cato, Katniss and Lover Boy will kill each other off and I'll win. It would be so easy just to wait a few more days.

Although it would be equally easy to just eat the berries.

I glance at Thresh, and he looks at me with appraising eyes. "Don' be the Captiol's pawn, girl. I've been watchin' you, and you way better than that."

I nod, but inside I'm pondering his words. Should I really eat the berries? Commit suicide?

Nobody at home will miss me. I am an orphan, living in a home with a woman who hates us all. We are practically the only children who sign up for tesserae because Mrs. Eli hopes one of us will be picked and BOOM- one less orphan to take care of.

There is nobody left who cares for me. My whole life has been trying to please others, trying to earn the approval of someone, anyone, who will take me in. I have never gotten to decide my own fate. Anger takes over my body in one long sweep.

The Capitol doesn't own me. Mrs. Eli doesn't own me.

My fate belongs to me- not the Capitol, not Mrs. Eli, not the hopeful parents I've been trying to please, but me. Me, myself and I.

I meet Thresh's gaze full-on, and he can see in my eyes what I'm about to do. He nods once, out of respect.

I offer a few berries to him.

He shakes his head. "I got a family I need to win for."

I nod. I would be in the same position he is if I had a family back home. "Good luck, then." I say, and mean it with all my heart.

"Good luck to you to, girl." He responds, but I can't imagine why I'd need it. I don't need luck where I'm going. In fact, I hope I never have to wish for luck again. But he means well.

Taking a deep breath, I place the berries in my mouth.

**Please R&R! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as well as compliments, but no flames please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lexie**


End file.
